Les douze coups du Nouvel An
by katana 00
Summary: Petite suite à Hotte hot, mais qui ne nécessite pas forcément sa lecture pour une bonne compréhension ! Voilà ma résolution pour ce jour de l'An : pas de blague foireuse ! Y a vraiment la fic ! Bon nouvel an chinois !


**Disclaimer**** : **_Le Père Noël et les Rois sont passés. Et toujours aucun GBoys en ma possession ! Personne en cadeaux ni en minuscules fèves dans la galette ! snif ! … Allez je positive ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'avec le nouveau serpent chinois, j'aurais plus de chance ! ^^_

_._

**Note**** : **_Voici ma réponse au « défi » lancé par une certaine téméraire du web au sourire en patate chaude (pas besoin de la nommer, elle se reconnaîtra ! ^^) désireuse d'en savoir plus sur le réveillon du couple instructeur (perspicace pour relever cet infime détail dans Hotte hot !) ! Bien évidemment, je me plie à son souhait ! (pour carnaval me déguise en Génie d'Aladin moi !) Bon ok, j'avoue que je m'y suis pliée de bonne grâce puisque j'adore faire plaisir, alors non pareil défi ne me rebute pas ! ^^ _

_Par contre, je décline tout « foirage » et « banalisation » de fic (ben ouais, méfiez-vous des souhaits formulés ! ^^) ! Il en existe tellement sur eux et moi je suis novice dans le Trowa-Quatre. Grande première pour moi que d'aborder, en vedette, ces deux enchevêtrés … qui ne m'inspirent pas réellement j'avoue. Alors soyez particulièrement indulgentes ! Merci ! ^^ _

_2012 fut tendance sadique, 2013 sera tendance … lubrique ? ^^ … Comprends qui peut et qui veut ! Mais bon je préfère avertir que même si ce n'est pas comme « Hotte hot » il y a un passage quelque peu pétillant (enfin je crois) ! ^^_

.

.

**«Les douze coups du Nouvel An»**

.

.

- « **Marhaban ! Vous êtes chez Trowaouhhh et Quatreeeee. Laissez votre message après le biiiip. …. Nous vous rappellerons entre deux hmmmm … Chokrane. Ma'as-salamaaaa. » ** déclara, expéditivement et aussi sobrement que possible, la vibrante voix sur le répondeur téléphonique du chaleureux couple Barton-Raberba Winner. Annonce laissant, indéniablement, supputé qu'un certain brun, discret de nature, prenait un malin plaisir à harceler sensuellement le blondinet orateur lors de l'enregistrement.

- « **Hallo lustful horny bunnies ! Arrêtez de vous bouffer les carottes et répondez ! **» s'impatienta fortement Duo qui les rappelait pour la septième fois sans réel succès.

Ayant déprogrammé intempestivement le réveillon de Noël, Heero et lui avaient songé s'excuser en les invitant tous pour célébrer le Nouvel An. Trop surbooké en journée pour s'en charger lui-même, Heero avait délégué, pour cette fois, la tâche à son précieux amant. Seulement, à s'y prendre à l'ultime minute, Duo se heurta à un refus désolé et un inflexible silence.

Après d'horripilants dérangements, durant leur réveillon de Noël, dus à d'inopportuns voisins, véritables casse-noisettes, les deux « lapins instructeurs » avaient décidé, en catastrophe, de mettre les voiles pour un séjour en amoureux loin du reste du monde.

- « **Tro'chou arrête de déflorer ton choux fleur ! … Putain, décrochez ! **» hurla énergiquement, dans le vide sidéral du luxueux appartement déserté, la voix passablement excédée d'un Duo irrité. Particulièrement agacé de ne pas avoir été informé de cette escapade de dernière minute. Evasion à laquelle il aurait aimé se joindre, s'il y avait été convié !, tant les destinations choisies par le couple étaient somptueuses et raffinées.

.

O o O

.

Duo aurait beau s'égosiller et s'époumoner, malgré sa tapageuse hargne, personne ne décrocherait pour le rassurer aujourd'hui non plus. Désireux d'offrir un zeste de tranquillité à son petit Prince, exténué de la laborieuse gestion de son consortium, Trowa leur avait réservé un cadeau de Noël approprié : un douillet et paisible chalet en altitude. Loin, très loin, du tumulte urbain et des impondérables casse-pieds !

Assurément, rien de mieux qu'une retraite méritée, au sein d'une sereine « oasis », pour rebooster un esprit épuisé. La fusion de six sociétés et l'entrée en bourse d'une septième ayant largement contribué à la baisse de régime du jeune héritier arabe. Depuis un certain temps déjà, Quatre n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de s'octroyer de congés et la fatigue se faisait cruellement ressentir à présent. Patienter jusqu'au prochain break printanier serait, selon les opinions les plus avisées, très rude à endurer. Aussi, lorsque son chéri lui soumit l'idée d'avancer la date des réservations, le flapi goldenboy sauta de bon cœur sur lui comme sur l'occasion. Trop heureux de se délester de toute cette harassante pression, en excellente compagnie et dans un cadre enchanteur.

- « **Ordre du jour : glander un max durant ce séjour !** » s'était-il réjoui, exhibant un sourire torve à destination de son prévoyant bienfaiteur.

Nullement rebuté par le loisir envisagé, et détestant voir chaque jour un peu plus son fortuné amant sur les rotules, le français rectifia en quatrième vitesse la fugue vers ce paisible week-end. Au mess des Preventers, entre deux dossiers sensibles, il planifia, discrètement via le net, l'expédition sur les pentes enneigées de l'Aneto. Magnifique refuge montagneux aragonais où ils avaient aimé se ressourcer durant tout un été.

A l'époque, déambulant complaisamment dans l'ibérique région pyrénéenne, ils avaient découvert de splendides lacs et charmants ruisseaux. Cours d'eau, parfois agréablement clandestins, dans lesquels ils avaient pris un prodigieux plaisir à se rafraîchir dans la plus simple tenue. Sans compter les impressionnants torrents ! Inoubliables cascades, embellissant majestueusement le site réputé pour son parc naturel, étouffant à merveille certains cris incongrus dans pareil paysage de quiétude. Oui, à n'en pas douter, une agréable et mémorable découverte ! Excessivement revigorante avec son air pur attisant particulièrement les appétits les plus voraces.

Aussi le jour du Nouvel An était-il l'opportunité rêvée pour se retrouver, pleinement, dans cet endroit insolite. Site naturel ô combien préservé de toute trace humaine incommodante ! Détail primordial qui avait largement contribué à la précipitation du voyage. En manque de silence et de calme, les deux tourtereaux avaient été immédiatement séduits. Les téléphones bannis, exit tout perturbateur hachant leurs conversations ou interrompant inopinément leurs furtifs ébats ! Trowa, sans nul doute, avait minutieusement répertorié les zones non couvertes par quelque réseau que ce soit. Garantissant un calme olympien total !

Deux sécurités valant mieux qu'une, pour s'assurer que personne ne sache où les déloger, le futé conspirateur donna congés à l'ensemble de leurs serviteurs. Chaque membre du personnel, muni d'une prime substantielle dans les bagages, retourna prestement dans sa famille respective. Aux quatre coins du monde, précisons-le ! Le pilote attitré de Monsieur Raberba Winner y compris ! Sachant manier divinement le rigide manche, l'as de la voltige à la française n'eut aucun problème à établir, seul et en secret, le plan de vol. Et les conduire, sans encombre, à destination de leur petit nuage duveteux serait un parfait jeu d'enfant pour le surdoué qu'il était.

L'expédition rondement menée, le cher et tendre souverain de son cœur n'eut à s'occuper de rien. Situation, certes innovante et déroutante, qui lui convint tout autant cependant. Ainsi put-il s'adonner à la seule et dévorante pensée : glander toute la journée. Cette obsession l'accaparait furieusement au fil des jours. Imprimant sur son visage las un air rayonnant de béatitude, qu'il avait hâte de concrétiser. Tandis qu'ils survolaient la monumentale et colossale chaine pyrénéenne, le Prince du désert lui s'imaginait déjà planant, avec ravissement, au dessus des chaleureuses et fermes dunes privées qui savaient si bien s'activer pour son bien-être. Avec ferveur, il déploierait des trésors d'imagination pour donner des ailes à son acrobate préféré. Tout était divinement parfait !

.

O o O

.

Idyllique songe ? Sûrement ! Les vacances, mijotées à vif entre deux urgentes affaires obnubilant l'intégralité d'un esprit, fut-il alerte, ont immanquablement un inconvénient. Que vous le vouliez ou non, une avalanche d'inopinés problèmes déferlera irrémédiablement sur vous avec pareille précipitation !

- « **Ravissant !** » s'extasia Quatre, descendant impatiemment de l'hélicoptère dont les palmes à peine stoppées tournoyaient encore légèrement sur l'héliport de la cossue et typique station.

Emerveillé, il admira la vue imprenable du site sur les vallées en contre bas. Son souvenir était loin d'égaler cette œuvre hivernale. Sans conteste, il adorait le cirque montagneux à la saison estivale : ses paysages fleuris, odorants, et ses chaudes températures. Cependant, face à cet irréel spectacle, ses yeux d'adulte retrouvaient la magie de l'enfance. Le scintillement des cristaux de glace, sous le soleil de décembre, se mêlait harmonieusement à la pure blancheur immaculée. La légère brise, emportant avec elle d'aériens flocons dansant, achevait l'impression de fantasmagorie. Seuls les toits enneigés, des typiques habitations régionales perçant de-ci de-là, laissaient deviner que des humains colonisaient et prospéraient dans ce somptueux cadre. Contre toute attente, l'imposant manteau neigeux, craquant sous ses hautes bottes au pas joyeux, participait indéniablement lui aussi à la féérie de l'instant. Là où jadis il aurait été terrifié, Quatre y cernait à présent un don de la Nature. Le Petit Prince du désert ne regrettait véritablement pas cette échappée en terre hostile.

- « **Je me sens déjà revigoré, Hobi !** » s'empressa-t-il de rejoindre son amant pour lui abandonner un ardent baiser de remerciement. Puis, ne pouvant se résigner à délaisser cet envoûtant panorama de carte postale, il scruta de nouveau les environs avec plénitude.

- « **Ne perdons pas de temps, Haboube. … Le temps se rafraîchit sérieusement !** » s'inquiéta Trowa, examinant le ciel dégagé et pourtant si prometteur.

- « **Tu as raison ! J'aurai tout le loisir de contempler demain … **» se retourna-t-il vers son compagnon, suspendant brusquement sa tirade devant la charmante vue s'offrant à lui. Aucun paysage, fusse-t-il sublime, ne rivaliserait jamais avec le sculptural corps en mouvement de son homme.

«** Maintenant, j'ai une sournoise faim qui m'attaque et me tiraille ! … Un petit tête-à-tête avec toi, au coin du feu, ne serait pas de refus. **» lui confia-t-il, reluquant ouvertement le fessier tentateur.

« **Histoire de s'embraser et mettre le feu à nos âtres trop longtemps négligés.** » le taquina-t-il, s'approchant outrageusement.

Se foutant royalement de la foule environnante, il parcourut allègrement et sans équivoque les rondeurs masculines tandis que leur propriétaire déchargeait les minuscules valises. Vu le peu d'affaires emportées, il était aisé de cerner la véritable intention du Roi de la Finance. Durant ce week-end sportif, le ski ne serait certes pas à l'honneur !

- « **Aide-moi ! Sinon tu n'es pas prêt de glander, comme tu le désires !** » s'amusa Trowa, appréciant néanmoins les mains aventureuses.

Arrivés aux marches du chalet, les joues rougies suite au programme évoqué dès le franchissement du seuil d'entrée, le charmant petit couple eut une intrigante surprise. Pas moins de cinq autres couples et familles, dont une très nombreuse aux enfants vagabondant en tout sens, se hurlaient dessus pour l'acquisition des clés du bien tant convoité.

- « **Nous étions là avant vous !** » menaça la corpulente mère, des neuf enfants hyperactifs, donnant allègrement un coup de sein au petit effronté barbu osant la contredire.

- « **Nous pourrions réfléchir à une solution équitable pour chacun de nous.** » s'avança prudemment un jeune homme à la carrure imposante.

- « **Ta gueule le boutonneux ! Moi j'ai dix raisons d'être prioritaire !** » s'insurgea, plus véhémente encore, la femme au chignon malmené par son petit dernier.

- « **Moi, je vous offre cinquante mille gunds à chacun !** » participa un hautain retraité, singeant d'insoutenables douleurs dans son corps amoindri.

Indéniablement, le somptueux cabanon aux typiques rondins de bois avait une nuée d'adeptes. Des partisans fanatiques prêts à débourser un max, voir carrément à s'entretuer pour sortir vainqueur du match éliminatoire. Au fil des minutes, le prix des enchères, monétaires ou injurieuses, frisait l'indécence.

Quatre et Trowa, atterrés de pareille effervescence, voyaient leur beau rêve de « glandage » s'évanouir en fumée. Comment les derniers participants, qu'ils étaient au jeu « Qui veut gagner un chalet ? », auraient-ils pu mettre tout le monde d'accord ? En s'octroyant d'office la bâtisse ? Certes, leur rappeler combien ils s'étaient sacrifiés pour instaurer la paix aurait pu éventuellement faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Du moins pour les moins adorateurs du site. Or, au vu de la concurrence directe et féroce, en la personne de « mère bouledogue », l'obtention du fameux trousseau n'était pas si évidente. Face à cette implacable adversaire, ils n'étaient pas assurés de sortir indemnes de cette bataille ! Et risquer de perdre une partie chérie de leur anatomie ne les tentait pas réellement non plus.

- « **Puisque personne ne désire se faire souffler, sous le nez, cette merveille étoilée, faisons appel aux autorités ! Elles sauront attribuer impartialement les bienheureux !** » émit judicieusement la compagne du petit homme barbu.

Quatre vit en cette charmante dame une redoutable et efficace conciliatrice. Tout aussi rusée et habille que leur amie intime, la diplomate Réléna Peacecraft, sachant raisonner et amener tout à chacun à rejoindre sa conviction personnelle. A la réflexion, l'ennemie la plus dangereuse ne s'avérait peut-être pas la mère de famille !

Infailliblement, se rangeant à la brillante idée, les couples-soupirants chargèrent, telle une horde de mammouths, vers le poste de gendarmerie à proximité. Dans un joyeux capharnaüm, chacun eut à cœur de raconter et expliquer avec verve et dans le moindre détail son drame aux fonctionnaires en poste. Au vu des différents témoignages recueillis, non sans mal d'ailleurs, une unique conclusion se dessina. Immanquablement, tous étaient victimes d'une escroquerie perpétrée par les mêmes malfrats. Profitant des fêtes de fin d'années lucratives, de fourbes crapules avaient monté une arnaque à la location. Certes c'était mieux que la location d'un chalet fantôme, mais guère plus évident quant à l'attribution du nom des locataires ! Surtout quand ces derniers manifestent tous leur bon droit de manière virulente, et que les agents ne sont pas forcément tous irréprochables !

- « **Je peux vous loger dans l'une de nos cellules ! C'est du grand standing mes seigneurs !** » déclara, spontanément, le joyeux drille chargé de récolter la déposition du jeune couple Barton-Raberba Winner.

A l'évidence, la brebis galeuse, légèrement blindée, était pour leur pomme ! L'ironique officier, ayant généreusement anticipé les festivités du 31, semblait plus pressé de rejoindre ses proches de comptoir que de clore l'enquête avec ses collègues.

- « **C'est une blague ?** » s'offusqua Quatre, déconcerté de pareille proposition frisant la farce la plus incongrue que le réel génie.

- « **Du tout. … Ca vous dépannerait. … C'est une tôle d'enfer !** » poursuivit le courtois agent, continuant tant bien que mal la rédaction de son rapport.

Sa technique de frappe « mono-doigtée » sur le clavier aurait pu soutirer un sourire aux deux jeunes hommes s'ils n'avaient pas été si las. Les ennuis s'amoncelaient à une vitesse hallucinante et cela n'avait plus rien de réjouissant ni comique selon eux.

- « **Nous avons réservé un fastueux et calme chalet ! **» s'indigna le fortuné héritier de L4, proche de la perte de contrôle, devant le manque d'implication de leur « hôte ».

«** Et vous voudriez nous voir croupir dans une minable cellule ? Bruyante, de surcroit, vu la ruche dans laquelle vous bossez ! … Excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, mais vous vous foutez ouvertement de nos gueules là ! **» fulmina-t-il définitivement, n'ayant plus une once de patience en sa possession.

Faire une croix sur sa « séance de Trotro » avait tendance à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote ! Alors qu'un rustre en rajoute avec ses plaisanteries douteuses, suite à son ébriété, était au-delà de ses forces ! Le diplomate Quatre était en rupture totale de stock côté clémence ! Pour attiser son courroux, lui revint en mémoire l'insultante salutation de l'agent, aux yeux duquel il était passé pour une dame maniérée.

- « **Non content de votre lenteur et stupidité, vous faites preuve aussi d'une rare incompétence ! … Les escrocs, eux, sont toujours en liberté ! Se pavanant allègrement avec notre fric ! … Alors vous avez intérêt à vous bouger le cul !** » enchaina-t-il, plus excédé que jamais devant la débâcle de leur virée amoureuse.

Son envie à présent n'avait plus rien de purement lubrique. Se réfugier dans un endroit serein devenait vital pour sa santé mentale. Là était l'unique espoir qu'il convoitait impatiemment désormais. Fantasme et espérance qu'ils étaient venus chercher ici à l'origine !

- « **Je vous rassure. A défaut d'être compétent, je suis au moins hospitalier. … Je vous convie, sincèrement, à rejoindre immédiatement la cellule que je vous offre !** » ordonna le titulaire imbibé, les menant sous bonne garde dans le morne couloir où se succédaient plusieurs cellules.

Y a pas à dire, cette veille de nouvel an s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices ! Détrônant largement la plate et lamentable soirée de Noël, faisant pâle figure avec ses intempestives et ridicules interruptions ! Enfermés comme des chiens enragés, dans des cages séparées pour leur malheur, les deux amants n'eurent pas le loisir de débuter leurs congés comme ils l'avaient escompté. De toute façon, vu les nerfs échauffés, batifoler n'était vraiment plus leur préoccupation première ! Au moins se consolèrent-ils de manger convenablement et dormir au chaud cette nuit-là. Quand bien même, les bancs n'avaient rien de comparable à de moelleux lits à ressorts !

.

O o O

.

Le lendemain après-midi, à leur sortie de prison, une solution de dépannage, plus convenable, leur fut proposée. Un jeune agent, nouvellement muté et plus dégourdi que son collègue, leur fit part de la possibilité d'être loger chez l'habitant. Proposition qui soulagea grandement Quatre peu friand, avouons-le, des nuits à la belle étoile par 0° ou pire !

Tandis que le sympathique gendarme leur expliquait le chemin à suivre pour regagner leur abri de fortune, un septième couple fort démuni se présenta à la caserne. Victime des mêmes indélicats, leur séjour s'annonçait également calamiteux. Sans distinction, la chance boudait beaucoup de monde ces derniers temps. Les meilleures places vacantes ayant été distribuées, la veille au soir, aux autres « concurrents », il ne restait que le logis à quelques rues de là et une ferme bien plus isolée sur la route du prochain bourg.

- « **Monsieur l'agent, nous nous contenterons de la fermette. **» rétorqua humblement Quatre, qui n'avait nullement besoin de concerter sa moitié pour connaître son agrément.

- « **En êtes-vous certains ?** » s'étonna l'officier, ayant cru deviner combien les deux amants étaient las et enclin à trouver le repos.

- « **Oui. Nous optons pour ce choix, sans regret.** » confirma Trowa, adressant un sourire aimable à la fillette tenant la main de sa mère et tentant vainement de se cacher derrière elle.

- « **La route ne sera pas un souci avec notre moyen de transport. Expliquez-nous seulement l'itinéraire à suivre pour gagner cette habitation.** » lui assura, chaleureusement, le philanthrope apaisé, saluant brièvement le couple qui fut aussitôt mené à la dernière chambre libre du village.

- « **Votre extrême générosité vous honore, messieurs.** » les remercia sincèrement le jeune bleu. Promptement, il leur indiqua aussi simplement que possible la position de leur eldorado.

La ridicule scène de la veille ne devait pas laisser un impérissable et détestable souvenir d'eux. Quatre et Trowa n'avaient nullement envie d'être catalogués de « riches et indélicats égoïstes ». Honnêtement, leur volontariat était fait de bon cœur. Résider chez l'habitant le plus éloigné de la bourgade était une affectation logique selon eux. Considérant être le couple le plus jeune, sans charge familiale, et muni d'un hélicoptère high-tech en prime, cette idée semblait évidente sur le moment. Le plus important, à cette heure, était de s'isoler, enfin, pour savourer leurs moments d'intimité mérités. Là était l'essentiel.

Néanmoins, parvenus à destination après six bonnes heures de galères, ils virent les choses quelque peu différemment. Le mauvais sort avait décidé de s'acharner sur eux, sans répit. Et le bougre était tenace ! Les trois heures passées dans le froid polaire, suite au trajet en traîneau, en furent une preuve probante. Une parmi tant d'autres cependant, tant les complications avaient le don de se multiplier !

.

O o O

.

Après l'arnaque surprise et la déplorable déposition, qui s'était soldée par une détention suite au fâcheux saut d'humeur, un inopportun vol de kérosène les cloua au sol. Adieu facilité, bonjour complication ! L'équation était simple et limpide : plus de carburant, plus d'hélicoptère. Et un 31 décembre, le kérosène n'était pas la denrée la plus répandue ! Donc, en conclusion : forte probabilité de galère pour rejoindre leur chambrée si convoitée !

Bien évidemment, les truands n'avaient pas jugé utile d'attendre d'être épinglés et avaient prestement filés sans laisser d'adresse. Dans la joie et l'allégresse, le « reposant » week-end se poursuivait, par la force des choses, comme il avait débuté : avec une visite à la gendarmerie locale. Retour illico presto pour un énième round de dépôt de plainte. A la fin du séjour, la procédure n'aurait plus de secret pour eux !

Dans leur malchance, ils eurent heureusement un bref moment d'accalmie. Par miracle, ils évitèrent une nouvelle et ardue confrontation avec l'agent responsable « mono-doigté ». La joute verbale n'aurait pas lieue, et c'était fort appréciable ! Voulant regagner au plus vite leur logis de fortune, qui à présent se situait véritablement à des années lumières, les deux amants expliquèrent succinctement leur cas à leur nouvelle « connaissance amicale ».

- « **Je suis défait que vous soyez victimes d'une autre malveillance.** » déplora, péniblement, le jeune subalterne se hâtant de les interroger pour les libérer au plus vite.

- « **Vous n'êtes en rien responsable. **» para Quatre, loin de sa théorie d'incompétence de la veille, mais légèrement incommodé que le sort s'acharne ainsi.

« **Notre carburant a été sifflé durant notre « brève » absence. Nous jouons de malchance, voilà tout.** » sourit-il, profondément affecté et indisposé de repousser, une fois encore à plus tard, le moment qu'il attendait impatiemment.

- « **Je vous proposerai bien de vous héberger, mais ma famille venue me rendre visite, je …** » réfléchit à haute voix le serviable militaire.

- « **Ne vous sentez pas obligé.** » intervint Trowa, parlant aussi bien en son nom qu'en celui de son amant peiné.

- « **A la rigueur, je peux vous indiquer un loueur de traineau. Vous perdrez moins de temps.** » émit l'aimable agent, farfouillant dans ses dossiers à la recherche d'un numéro de téléphone.

- « **Que ferions-nous d'un traineau ?** » s'enquit instamment Quatre, craignant le pire. Son instinct surdéveloppé lui garantissait que la sinécure n'était pas encore d'actualité !

- « **Et bien … C'est-à-dire que … **» hésita le jeune fonctionnaire, ne sachant comment tourner sa phrase pour que la nouvelle ne fut pas synonyme d'énième catastrophe.

- « **Soyez franc.** » exigea Trowa, serrant en soutien la main de son amant dont le visage se décomposait à vu d'œil. Comme congés reposant, il n'y avait pas pire !

- « **Des messages nous ont été transmis des vallées environnantes. Suite aux conséquentes chutes de neiges de ces derniers temps, des congères se sont formées. Et des avalanches ont condamné les axes principaux. … Les routes sont impraticables en voiture.** » annonça-t-il, baissant les yeux devant son impuissance à les aider.

A cette explication des plus rationnelles, l'héritier arabe ne put retenir un éclat de rire nerveux. Surprenant par là même son amant, leur charmant conseiller et tout le poste lorsqu'il ne parvint à contrôler raisonnablement son hystérique hilarité. Leur escapade en amoureux virait totalement et définitivement au film burlesque. Ca en devenait grotesque au possible !

Ainsi furent-ils obligés à pratiquer le ludique et sportif transport par chiens de traîneau pour rejoindre leur si cher foyer. Ce jour de l'An allait indéniablement entrer dans leurs annales comme étant le plus déjanté !

.

O o O

.

Pétrifiés par le froid, désormais mordant à souhait, les amants perdus descendirent du traineau pour frapper enfin à la porte de fortune. Cette dernière, toujours parée des décorations festives de Noël, donnait l'impression d'être la porte du Paradis. Dans l'attente de la salutaire ouverture, Trowa fixa son lapin grelottant. Mentalement, il se fustigeait d'avoir ainsi entrainés Quatre dans un sac d'embrouilles successives. Se jurant, à l'avenir, de reconsidérer à deux fois les alléchantes propositions des vingt neuf sœurs Raberba-Winner de les visiter sur des îles entourées de splendides lagons ! Dire qu'ils auraient pu demeurer tranquillement chez eux, au chaud, si des casse-couilles ne les avaient pas exaspérés !

- « **Oui ?** » les accueillit, nerveusement, un homme aux tempes grisonnantes.

- « **Bonjour monsieur. … Nous sommes Quatre et Trowa. … Le couple ayant sollicité votre aimable hospitalité.** » expliqua le brun, la voix rendue chevrotante par le froid ambiant.

La face bourrue et méfiante fixait énigmatiquement le pauvre et frigorifié Quatre. Son concerto en « clac dental », magistralement interprété, ne semblait guère au goût des oreilles de leur futur hôte.

- « **Pas de place !** » maugréa promptement l'acariâtre autochtone, posant ses yeux révulsés sur les mains entrelacées des deux jeunes hommes.

Sans plus de politesse, il referma violemment sa porte dont les décorations tintèrent rudement sous le choc. Cette réaction les laissa désœuvrés, en pleine tempête nocturne. C'était le bouquet ! Véritablement, cette fin d'année augurait de virer au carnage si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas immédiatement ! Trowa avait beau être une personne patiente et raisonnée, l'accumulation de merdes commençait sérieusement à le titiller.

A présent, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne voyait comment rassurer son amant givré des pieds à la tête. La tombée de la nuit, ayant cru intelligent de se mêler aux éboulements, rendait les routes environnantes plus impraticables encore. La balade aurait, sans nul doute, pu se révéler charmante et agréable si elle ne s'englobait pas dans une montagne de problème !

- « **Nous allons nous en sortir.** » promit-il, réunissant le peu de conviction subsistant aux confins de son âme.

Retirant son écharpe, il l'en emmitoufla davantage son magnifique glaçon arabique. Le cœur gros, de ces échecs répétés, il le réchauffa tendrement et amoureusement contre lui. Ignorant superbement les yeux dégoutés de l'odieux personnage les épiant, furtivement, derrière ses lourds et sombres rideaux.

Tous deux étaient décidément trop las pour combattre les préjugés et racisme homophobe latents. Même Quatre, le plus fervent partisan du respect d'autrui, ferait l'impasse sur une attitude aussi écœurante. Pas la peine de ruiner le peu d'énergie restante pour un abruti pareil ! D'autant que la nuit promettait d'être très longue au vue des farces et caprices du destin. De quoi étaient-ils coupables pour mériter un châtiment aussi ingrat et cruel ? Y avait-il une malédiction sur eux ? Etait-ce les « douze fléaux du nouvel an » ou quoi ?

- « **J'ai confiance. … Ouhibbouka. **» lui assura-t-il, amenuisant son grelottement pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage alors qu'ils rejoignaient, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leur horde canine au repos.

Devinant un Trowa fourbu, d'avoir mené l'énergique troupe de chiens la première fois, Quatre lui proposa de s'installer dans le traîneau pour s'y reposer un minimum. Selon lui, « Musher » ne devait pas être un rôle si compliqué, à priori. Bonté que s'empressa de refuser vivement le militaire au vu du frêle corps frigorifié. Pour son amant, il était prêt à supporter le climat le plus rigoureux et la fatigue la plus vicieuse. Après tout, cette infortunée aventure n'était rien en comparaison de leurs combats de jeunesse. De plus, personne ne s'improvisait musher, en pleine tempête de neige, sans une solide petite expérience. Pratique qu'il avait heureusement acquise durant son adolescence chez les commandos. D'une voix amoureuse, qui ne souffrait cependant aucune contestation, il lui ordonna de reprendre place dans le duvet afin de poursuivre leur route.

.

O o O

.

La neige, tombant à trop gros flocons, compliqua un peu plus leur périple. Le retour était de plus en plus périlleux. Epuisés aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, ils s'accordèrent pour quérir un abri pour la nuit. Pas la peine de s'entêter davantage. Le sort avait décidé d'avoir leurs peaux en multipliant les obstacles, et de toute évidence ils n'étaient pas de taille à le contrer efficacement. Alors autant rendre les armes !

Les pâturages enneigés se succédèrent jusqu'à l'orée d'une forêt de conifères où ils aperçurent une vieille bâtisse. Préférant ne pas s'aventurer plus avant dans l'inconnu, sous ce temps peu propice, ils décidèrent de s'y abriter sans plus tarder. Les lieux désertés, depuis fort longtemps d'après la poussière et le désordre ambiant, les vivres et bûches pour le feu manquaient cruellement. Pourtant, vaille que vaille, ils s'obstinèrent. Se résignant à y demeurer jusqu'au lever du soleil. Car, même en retrait, loin de tout confort minimum, cette ferme était une planche de salut. Excessivement bienvenue au sein de leurs chaotiques et épiques vacances.

Les chiens détachés et menés à l'intérieur, une fouille minutieuse débuta. Frénétiquement, les deux compagnons se lancèrent dans une farouche et téméraire quête de victuailles. Aidés de leurs truffiers, la maisonnée fut retournée dans un joyeux bazar. Dénicher et rassembler des trésors nourriciers ainsi que de chaudes couvertures, dans cette demeure sans âge, devenaient les maitre-mots. Et les chiens semblaient comprendre cette vitale nécessité tant ils y mettaient de l'ardeur.

La pitance rassemblée se révéla maigre avec ses conserves remplies de glands et de fruits secs. C'était loin du traditionnel gala huppé, donné à la Saint Sylvestre, par la famille Raberba Winner ! Mais c'était un repas tout de même. Collation qui garantirait un semblant d'énergie pour une survie précaire.

Dans une température ambiante, guère plus élevée que celle du dehors, sans rechignés ils grignotèrent leurs trouvailles. Une poignée de glands cuisinés, au goût prononcés de châtaignes fades, fut suffisante en entrée. Et en accompagnement, le plat de résistance fut composé de noix, abricot, raisins et figues séchés. Aux portes du Nouvel An, ils avaient espérer largement mieux pour ce réveillon. Pourtant, contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ils se souriaient affectueusement. Heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un endroit à eux.

Le frugal festin achevé, ils s'enlacèrent éperdument. Emmitouflés dans les miteuses couvertures et l'unique duvet, leur amour n'en était que plus réconfortant. Assis l'un contre l'autre, collant le moindre centimètre de leurs corps, ils conserveraient ainsi la plus infime once de chaleur. Recroquevillés sur le vieux matelas, ils ordonnèrent aux chiens de les y rejoindre. Faute de feu dans la cheminée, la chaleur canine ferait agréablement l'affaire. La horde sauvage ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et vint s'affaler convenablement. Certains tombèrent aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur tandis que d'autres respectaient leur rituel de toilette.

- « _Malgré toute ma souplesse, jamais je ne serai capable de ça !_» songea Quatre amusé, fixant l'un des huskies léchant consciencieusement ses parties intimes.

Le manque de tendresse se remémora à lui dans la foulée. Dire qu'ils auraient du glander un max cette nuit ! Se pervertir à n'en plus finir ! Discrètement, il épia son conjoint. Très sérieux, celui-ci faisait un état des lieux du regard. Le colmatage des ouvertures, effectué avec le peu de moyens disponibles, était sommaire mais pour le moins efficace jusqu'à présent. Un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur la figure fatiguée. Emoustillé par cette jovialité rassurante et par la résurgence des plans évoqués, avant le début du désastre au pied du chalet, Quatre laissa libre court à sa lubricité. Il s'étonnait lui-même de ne pas avoir encore céder à son envie.

- « **Je me sens engourdi.** » marmonna-t-il, frictionnant désespérément ses mains gantées contre le tronc prisonnier de son étreinte.

- « **Pardon pour ce fiasco. Je voulais tant te …** » s'excusa le brun, resserrant plus encore s'il fut possible les couvertures autours du petit corps tiraillé par le froid.

- « **Chut ! Je ne te reproche rien, Hobi. **» murmura l'avisé meneur d'homme.

N'y tenant plus, il colla ses lèvres bleuies et gercées par le froid sur celles accueillantes de son amant. Tel un vampire, il semblait aspirer le goûteux souffle chaud.

- «** Ton intention était louable. … Et puis côté tranquillité … nous n'avons pas à nous plaindre ! … C'est majestueux.** » positiva-t-il chaleureusement.

De son regard azur, il fit à son tour une estimation détaillée de la chambre. La vénérant comme si elle fut digne d'un palace : radieuse et luxueuse à souhait. Côté situation rocambolesque, Duo, son ami et élève, l'avait habitué à bien pire ! A cette pensée, il sourit en se remémorant leur folle et excessivement brève ascension de la Déesse des moissons : l'Annapurna. Les deux téméraires, qu'ils étaient à l'époque de leurs dix huit ans, n'avait pas été très loin faute de préparation sérieuse. Manquant de peu d'y laisser plusieurs orteils ! Deux touristes en vadrouille, même anciens terroristes aguerris, ne font pas de vieux os en montagne sans un minimum d'entrainement ! Au moins cette fois, il était en plus experte compagnie ! Jusqu'ici, Trowa et lui ne s'en tiraient pas si mal.

- « **J'imagine aisément l'interprétation de Duo quant à notre silence ! … S'il nous téléphone pour nous souhaiter les bons vœux, chose évidente, ça va le titiller immanquablement ! … Je n'ai pas intérêt d'évoquer les glands sinon il me lâchera plus avec ça !** » enchaina-t-il hilare, cherchant ainsi à convaincre son amant de sa joie inébranlable.

- « **Pourquoi croit-il que nous lapinons à longueur de journée ? … Nous avons tout juste le temps de nous voir.** » regretta Trowa malgré lui, posant sur son compagnon un œil peiné.

Œillade dénuée de reproche cependant. Leur rythme de vie à tous les deux étaient en question. L'un comme l'autre était surchargé. Trop pris par les missions de premier ordre pour esquiver et profiter de l'autre de manière égoïste.

- « **Comprends-tu pourquoi ce lieu est divin à mes yeux ? **» souffla Quatre, lui caressant affectueusement la joue.

Le sincère sourire, qu'il arborait, dissimulait autant que possible sa réelle souffrance. Désormais, il en avait la preuve irréfutable : il était un digne fils du désert et de ses dunes chaudes ! L'hiver était beau, mais en carte postale ! Son opinion était catégorique et irrévocable ! Sa passagère folie enfantine nettement remisée et oubliée !

- « **Quat …** » hésita le français, ému de la force de caractère de son compagnon.

- « **Le pire endroit sur Terre sera précieux à mon cœur, s'il m'octroie le simple bonheur d'être avec toi. … C'est tout ce qui m'importe, hobi.** » lui confia-t-il, initiant un baiser plus enflammé.

Sa seconde main gantée, libre de toute entrave, s'affaira méticuleusement et sournoisement à taquiner l'entre-jambe de son amant. Le geste était sûr et affirmé. Nul doute qu'un certain brun allait payer ses taquineries lors de l'enregistrement de leur message téléphonique !

- « **Haboube, est-ce raisonnable de …** » objecta faiblement la proie, reculant légèrement jusqu'à rencontrer le corps chaud d'un des chiens l'empêchant de se soustraire davantage.

- « **Frictionner nos corps nous tiendra au chaud et en vie. … C'est salutaire.** » plaisanta le multimilliardaire, s'asseyant d'autorité sur les jambes de son futur cobaye pour mieux attiser la flamme.

- « **J'ai peur de ne pas être très … vaillant.** » balbutia l'européen, rougissant de sentir la main accentuer son rythme saccadé.

- « **Le froid rétrécirait-il ta ferveur à mon égard ?** » le taquina le charmant prince du désert, glissant une bouche avide sur l'effronté et glacé bout de lobe dépassant du bonnet.

Rapidement repues de ce petit bout de chair réchauffé et initiant un rythme langoureux à souhait, les démoniaques lèvres se baladèrent jusqu'à la tourmentée pomme d'Adam. Celle-ci, dépourvue d'une écharpe dissimulatrice, n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la bouche passionnée. Happé par son propre désir, Quatre lécha avidement la proéminence jusqu'à y déposer sa marque.

- « **Tu es désirable, mais je …** » hoqueta Trowa, se cramponnant péniblement au vétuste matelas du lit forgé lorsque la sulfureuse et entreprenante main entrouvrit la braguette de sa combinaison.

- « **Nous ne devons pas nous endormir ! … Question de survie ! **» clama, avec ferveur, la voix éraillée et tendancieuse du Maitre es Séduction à l'oreille de son esclave sexuel. Sans se démonter, il poursuit ses affriolantes attaques.

La main, autrefois abandonnée sur le visage rougissant, rejoignit sa consœur plus au sud. Toutefois, plus sage ou plus vicieuse au choix, elle s'arrêta avant la destination prisée par sa majesté Raberba Winner. Pour elle, point de caresse sur le « canon à neige » pour le moment ! D'aventure, elle s'y affairerait ultérieurement. Dès lors, s'immisçant fiévreusement sous la veste polaire, dont la couleur rappelait nettement celle des émeraudes vénérées, elle chercha à tâtons les tétons bien planqués. Les malmener affectait toujours l'ardeur du propriétaire, et en cet instant le petit ange blond avait bien l'intention de déclencher une avalanche de sensation chez son fébrile partenaire.

- « **Et je ne connais rien de meilleur pour nous tenir éveillés.** » lui certifia-t-il, agrippant enfin l'un des timides mamelons.

La nuque du soumis fléchit instantanément. Permettant un large champ de manœuvre à la bouche experte distillant des baisers appuyés et torrides. Fort du constat d'abandon, la main sage œuvra, manifestement, à rejoindre promptement sa jumelle. Aussi accentua-t-elle inévitablement un virage vers le « mont antarctique ». Un gémissement échappa involontairement des lèvres de Trowa. Le sourire torve arabique s'agrandit. Le pic, trop longtemps endormi au goût de l'incendiaire, fut plus assurément encore la victime d'assauts sensuels. Frôlant, in-extrémiste, à de nombreuses reprises l'éruption spontanée. Catastrophe qui fut pourtant brillamment et merveilleusement maitrisée par les doigts de velours.

- « **Allumes-toi plus et … viens m'enflammer ! … Insère ta bûche dans mon âtre abandonné.** » le supplia, d'une voix chaude, le professeur en art érotique, ondulant toujours plus ouvertement pour activer le chauffage central de son compagnon.

Quatre sentait une salutaire chaleur monter en lui. Et les chiens collés à eux n'y étaient pour rien. D'ailleurs, passablement excédés du remue-ménage, la clique canine opta pour un repos forcé au sol. Désertion bienvenue qui permit au petit Prince de prendre très au sérieux leur survie. Ainsi insista-t-il pour revoir toutes les positions enseignées à son disciple et confident.

Cependant, raisonnable de nature, sans ironie aucune !, il se limiterait à la pratique de celles susceptibles de ne pas les congeler davantage. Celles nécessitant un effeuillage inopportun de leurs corps seraient bannies. Du moins jusqu'au retour dans leurs pénates attitrées ! Seuls les gants seraient ôtés et les pantalons entrouverts ou abaissés suffisamment pour profiter de contacts charnels torrides.

- « **C'est plutôt une bûche glacée.** » sourit timidement le français, contaminé par les effluves de bonne humeur de son amant.

- « **Je m'en contenterai … pour le moment. **» le rassura-t-il, lui abandonnant un baiser bien plus suggestif.

« **Tu sais que j'adore … lécher les esquimaux. … Alors une véritable bûche ne peut faire que … mon bonheur. … Et crois-moi, elle va vite fondre … sous ma langue !** » ajouta-t-il, se retirant de son confortable siège. Aussitôt, il abaissa on visage jusqu'à l'échancrure du pantalon de son frenchie.

- « **Combien d'esquimaux as-tu goûté au juste ?** » l'interrogea spontanément Trowa, un sentiment inhabituel lui vrillant le ventre.

- « **Dois-je deviner une pointe de … jalousie ? **» s'enquit le boulimique de friandises, levant ses yeux inquisiteurs pour admirer le visage qui se voulait fermé et indigné.

« **Oui, vas-y. Encore un peu. … Echauffes-toi … pour mieux me consumer, haboube. **» l'incita-t-il, appréciant le caractère possessif de son homme. Il aurait aimé joué davantage de cet inconfort, mais lui-même était bien trop pressé de parvenir à son objectif pour trainer futilement en chemin.

« **Seul ton iceberg me grise et me fait chavirer.** » lui assura-t-il ensuite, distillant d'expertes et chaleureuses manifestations linguales.

Aux coups de langue alertes succédèrent des coups de hanches endiablés. Entre coupés, pour mieux raviver la flamme du désir, de brefs et sulfureux frottages des deux bûches incendiaires l'une contre l'autre. Trowa n'avait de cesse de se laisser manœuvrer avec bonheur par son talentueux arabe. Dont la maitrise n'était plus à prouver !

En bon gestionnaire boursier, Quatre connaissait les cordons sensibles à titiller. Comme personne, il savait insuffler cette tension permettant d'accroître exponentiellement le plaisir. Rapidement ses actions menaient au summum de la béatitude. Tirer le meilleur du marché, convoité et visé, était son lot quotidien. Sournoisement, il dosait la pénétration pour que sa cible n'ait plus qu'une option : payer en liquide instamment. La fraicheur de la pièce se fit indéniablement oubliée sous la chaleur des étreintes. Quatre en était plus que ravi.

Soudain, tandis que les amoureux étaient intimement imbriqués, de lointaines déflagrations les surprirent. Non pas d'effrayantes et violentes détonations, comme durant la guerre, mais de joyeux et pimpants feux d'artifice. Signalant par là-même le changement opéré. Assurément, les festivités liées à la nouvelle année se poursuivraient ainsi jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Tant dans les villages alentours que dans la fermette abandonnée au milieu de nulle part !

- « **Bonne année … amour.** » gémit Trowa, se pâmant une fois de plus sous la libératrice jouissance.

- « **Sana saiida … hobi.** » éructa à son tour Quatre, laissant couler pour la énième fois son plaisir. Malgré le froid ambiant, il était en sueur et se fichait bien d'attraper mal tant que Trowa lui administrerait autant de bien.

- « **Mon petit cochon rose … nos glands ont suffisamment été … à la fête pour cette nuit.** » déclara forfait le svelte brun, s'effondrant lourdement sur le lit malmené. Le souffle court, des nombreux efforts fournis, était couplé à un radieux sourire illuminant son visage fatigué. Estimant qu'un repos serait pertinent, il tira à lui, dans un même geste, son amant haletant et l'une des couvertures.

- « **Que nenni ! **» le coupa promptement le petit prince du sexe.

« **Nous sommes loin … des douze coups … chacun !** » le harcela-t-il, se positionnant à son tour entre les cuisses offertes. Dans le feu de l'action, les pantalons s'étaient finalement vus retirés totalement et frénétiquement ! Quatre avait tendance à changer facilement d'avis ces dernières heures !

Les douze coups de minuit, annonçant le Nouvel An, devaient être honorés convenablement selon sa Majesté Raberba Winner. Et il se fit un devoir de festoyer, longuement, en se régalant des différents glands à sa portée. Aucun répit accordé à leurs corps, sous peine d'être mort au petit matin ! Excessivement conscient de cette nécessité, il brava le froid et les corps épuisés pour s'activer de plus belle à réamorcer le désir commun. Point d'accalmie pour les braves ! Les cloches pourraient tinter, bruyamment, qu'elles n'annonceraient pas de si tôt la fin des assauts ! Tout du moins avant les premières heures du jour. Tel l'avait décrété sa seigneurie, qui comptait bien rester vivant coûte que coûte. Ou, quitte à périr, préférait l'épuisement à la suite d'une orgie charnelle !

.

O o O

.

- « **Ah vous voilà lustful horny bunnies ! **» résonna intempestivement la familière voix, légèrement excédée mais surtout rassurée.

Soucieux du sort de leurs amis, Duo avait tarabusté Heero jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et daigne enfin pister le couple de fuyard, via les puces de leurs téléphones portables. Malgré leur désir d'indépendance, les deux lapins en vadrouille n'étaient pas suffisamment irresponsables pour abandonner chez eux leurs « tortionnaires » technologiques. Une urgence prioritaire pouvait survenir à tout moment et ils se devaient alors d'être joignables immédiatement. Ou tout du moins pouvoir consulter leur messagerie d'alertes, si les réseaux le permettaient.

L'inquiétude éprouvée par leur compagnon, imaginant déjà d'improbables scénarii d'enlèvement, n'avait nullement effleurée leurs esprits alors surexcités. Quand bien même il était inhabituel qu'ils s'échappent ainsi en catastrophe de leur vie quotidienne, ils n'avaient pas trouvé pertinent de l'informer au préalable de leur « secrète fuite programmée ». Or, en cette minute, ce léger détail oublié les embarrassa quelque peu. Désormais, ils souhaitaient ardemment l'avoir prévu pour éviter la surexposition actuelle. Le destin se réjouissait de les mettre en situation compromettante ces temps-ci ! En effet, lors de l'inopinée intrusion dans leur petit sanctuaire, le fait qu'ils soient intimement soudés n'incommoda nullement l'hystérique américain. Trop heureux de les retrouver en pleine forme, ce dernier les sermonna merveilleusement de leur manque de prudence et de délicatesse à son égard !

Car oui, comme convenu, l'entêté héritier n'avait aucunement renoncé à sa théorie de survie jusqu'au départ matinal. Débuter cette nouvelle année dans l'allégresse et l'amour était purement jouissif pour lui. Il n'y aurait renoncé pour rien au monde, surtout après leurs mésaventures ! Toutefois, face à un Duo plus que soufflé, prenant enfin conscience de l'enchevêtrement des corps, la vision qu'ils offraient d'eux-mêmes lui paru légèrement indécente.

- « **Bordel ! Mon Quat'chou qui déflore Tro'chou ! **» s'extasia fortement Duo, ne semblant pouvoir concevoir un tel acte insensé de la part du petit ange blond.

Néanmoins, l'illusion de sainteté étant à présent irrémédiablement perdue, Quatre mit un point d'honneur à satisfaire intégralement, une fois encore, son amant plus que rougissant. L'exclamation incontrôlée ne lui fit perdre en rien ses moyens. Enfin, il avait réussi à glander royalement et à l'excès ! Désormais, il était fin prêt à regagner sa survoltée et stressante existence.

Trowa, pour sa part, se résolut à rester cloitrer à vie dans leur appartement de luxe. Dissimuler sa honte, d'avoir ainsi été surpris en flagrant délit de plaisir, était vital tant les sourires torves de ses deux collègues laissaient présager des réflexions déplacées à l'avenir. Et Duo n'était pas nécessairement le plus vicieux à ce petit jeu ! Quant à leur prochaine destination de détente, il se promit fermement qu'elle se bornerait à leur chambre. Fini les aventures aux longs cours ! Désormais, il débrancherait toutes les sortes de téléphone et barricaderait leurs portes, quitte à les piéger !, pour avoir la paix et le repos escompté, chez eux !

.

.

********** Fin **********

(ce fut long à venir non ? ^^)

.

.

**Note**** : **_Voilà ! Trowa x Quatre = douze coups de minuit ! (bon ok j'ai pas détaillé les 12 ! Mais était-ce vraiment vital et pertinent ? Je ne crois pas !) ^^_

_Ai-je été à la hauteur de leur sulfureuse réputation ? J'en doute ! (Je la trouve nulle ma fic ! Du blabla interminable pour rien ! snif snif ouiiiin !) Pardon de vous infliger cette fic mal ficelée et bâclée côté rédaction ! … Puis-je néanmoins espérer décrocher ma première étoile « TroQuat » ? Ou me suis-je trop misérablement vautrée dans un ramassis de conneries pour y prétendre ? Suis-je embourbée sous un amas de neige éternelle jusqu'au prochain dégel ? _

_Pas trop écœurées par la longueur ? Vraiment désolée ! Tout ça pour en arriver là ! J'ai vraiment trop honte ! Allez-y ! Balancez les boules de neige ! Je suis prête à recevoir ma punition ! J'ai déjà préparé l'igloo pour m'ensevelir alors soyez franches ! Ne restez pas de glace, défoulez-vous ! _

_La piste était certes blanche, mais de mon côté du versant je l'ai vu noire ! De monde ? A vous de le dire ! ^^_

.

**Pour les traductions**** :**

_**Marhaban **__= bienvenue, __**chokrane**__ = merci, __**ma'as-salama**__ = au revoir, __**hobi **__= mon amour, __**haboube**__ = mon petit lapin, __**Hallo lustful horny bunnies**__ = Salut salaces et lubriques lapinous … _

_Si y a des erreurs, merci de me les signaler ! Je ne suis pas polyglotte ! Juste une fouineuse du web (ce qui ne garantie pas la bonne interprétation ou traduction) ! ^^_

.

**P.S.**** : **_Avant de partir définitivement, petit appel privé : eh toi la téméraire du web ! Oui oui toi ! Repue de ma suite ? Là je sens que tu es déçue car Hotte hot le retour n'a pas eu lieu ! M'en excuse vraiment. J'aurais voulu faire tellement mieux ! Mais c'est là tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. _

_Sinon, à défaut de t'avoir offert cette fic pour le nouvel an « occidental », ben j'ai feinté et profité du chinois ! Ouais un bon petit katana retombe toujours sur ses pattes ! Miaouuuuu …._

_._

_Sur ce je vous souhaite sans chinoiserie : Bonne Année à tous, avec ou sans défi ! Adieu la compagnie ! ^^_


End file.
